El misterio del colchón nuevo
by yummycupcakes
Summary: ¿Qué hacen tres personas en una cama? No tiene que ser precisamente algo malo. Oneshot. [Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke]


**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi. AU.**

**NO PERMITO QUE TOMEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**.**

_Capítulo único_

**El misterio del colchón nuevo**

**.**

**.**

—Felicidades, usted ha realizado una maravillosa compra. Simple&Real lo transportará a... ¡argh! —Naruto lanzó el papel con las indicaciones al suelo y procedió a sentarse sobre el mullido y nuevo colchón de cama—. ¡Sakura-chan, es suavecito! a ver si el _teme_ se le quita lo amargado durmiendo como un oso en pleno invierno.

La chica sonrió tomando un sorbo de gaseosa.

—Deberías pedirle una cama nueva a tus papás, el otro día dormí con un resorte metido en la espalda —murmuró, recordando la incomodidad de esa noche.

El rubio sonrió arrogante por el comentario y movió las cejas arriba y abajo—. Tranquila, Sakura-chan, si me lo pides puedes dormirte con otra _cosa_ metida.

Ella se sonrojó por la insinuación, le lanzó una mirada fulminante para callarlo antes que Sasuke subiera a la habitación.

—Ay, ay, deja de ser un pervertido en serie, ¿quieres? —pidió escandalizada.

Su novio sonrió de manera zorruna y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre el colchón, notando que rebotaba suavemente. La sensación era increíble, como si volviese atrás, a la infancia, cuando saltaba en las camas elásticas por horas y horas, claro.. hasta que creció y dejó de hacerlo. De pronto se le ocurrió una genial idea, muy muy genial. Se quitó las pantuflas y las dejó a un costado de la cama recién comprada. Sakura le miró interrogante desde la silla del computador.

Naruto subió a la gruesa colcha blanca, con calcetines de diferentes colores (con lo _dobe_ que es) y comenzó a brincar levemente, dando botes. Quedaba suspendido en el aire y caía. Su novia suspiró, el infantilismo del rubio podía llegar a limites insospechados. Sólo a él podía ocurrírsele dar saltos sobre un colchón que no era suyo, corriendo el riesgo de estropearlo.

—Bájate, tontito —dijo sonriente. La verdad es que todo le causaba diversión—. Naruto-baka —advirtió.

El chico la ignoró y continuó dando saltos cada vez más altos. La cama rechinaba. Si a alguien se le ocurría pasar por afuera de la habitación, como el denso de Itachi Uchiha que siempre buscaba mosquearlos, se crearía un tremendo malentendido. No se quería imaginar dando explicaciones a su madre.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan, súbete! —invitó, tendiéndole la mano. Ella se negó rotundamente—. ¡No seas aguafiestas, una nada más y me bajo' ttebayo! —ofreció.

La de hebras rosáceas lo pensó exactamente dos segundos antes de aceptar. Dejó la lata de gaseosa sobre el escritorio, quitó sus pantuflas y las acomodó ordenadamente en la alfombra. Miró el cielo, preguntándose del porqué siempre terminaba haciendo caso a las locuras de Naruto, el _amor_ se respondió al instante o la estupidez es contagiosa, rió por lo último. Finalmente subió de manera tímida al costoso colchón. Sí, lo era, por la famosa etiqueta Simple&Real. Veía en cada aviso de la televisión propaganda acerca de los beneficios que se obtenía al comprar un colchón de plumas de esa marca tan fina. Pura publicidad engañosa, o eso creía hasta que tocó la elasticidad de la superficie.

Una vez arriba, Naruto la incitó a saltar.

—Te reto —ella escuchó interesada—. Quién salta más alto —guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Su novia le sacó la lengua.

—¡Sabes que te gano!

Comenzó a brincar, arriba y abajo rápidamente. Aunque sabía que no lograría ganar con la altura del rubio.

Naruto se elevaba, Sakura bajaba. Prontamente las risas inundaron la recamara. Él era más escandaloso (como siempre), arrojaba carcajadas mientras caía sentado en el colchón, rebotaba y volvía a colocarse de pie usando únicamente el impulso. La fémina fue más osada y movió con agilidad las piernas, creando formas que una chica atlética como ella podía permitirse sin salir lesionada.

—¡Sakura-chan, no sabía que podías hacer eso! —gritó sorprendido, estando prácticamente a su lado. Sakura se quejó.

Se divirtieron en una cama ajena y recién comprada, como un par de idiotas.

Estaban en lo suyo, hasta que Sasuke ingresó a su recamara con unos libros bajo el brazo y se les quedó viendo sin expresión aparente. No hizo más que pestañear.

Ambos pararon de inmediato quedando momificados en el lugar, pero ninguno descendió de la colcha.

A Naruto se le ocurrió otra idea muy, pero muy genial.

**-o-**

—Hijo, ve por los chicos, la cena está casi lista —pidió amable la hermosa mujer.

Itachi, como el obediente hijo que era, afirmó con la cabeza y subió los escalones en búsqueda de 'Las chicas superpoderosas'. De esa manera burlona los había apodado él hace un tiempo atrás: Sakura era Bellota, Naruto Burbuja y su tonto hermano menor era Bombom, pero en una versión más huraña y lúgubre que la original. Sonrió al recordar ese histórico momento en el cual se los mencionó en la cafetería de la escuela, delante de los demás. Recordaba con satisfacción los rostros enrojecidos de pura vergüenza. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación escondiendo un bostezo en la mano, llegó a la puerta de Sasuke y sin tocar previamente, la abrió hasta atrás. Lo que vio lo dejó impresionado.

La cama crujía ahora todavía más.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

Los tres estaban sobre el colchón saltando. Naruto competía con Sasuke y Sakura les regañaba, mientras daban brincos como locos.

—¡Sin voltear la soda a la cama, _teme_! —apuntó Naruto con una lata en la mano, tratando de dar sorbos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, _dobe_, estás todo chorreado. Mírate pareces un bebé —indicó con el dedo, asqueado.

Era cierto, la camiseta naranja estaba oscurecida por el colorante de la coca-cola. El muchacho rubio lanzó una maldición.

La chica del grupo dejó escapar un suspiro desganado, ya se imaginaba cómo terminaría el pleito entre esos dos. A menudo ocurría lo mismo: se retaban, competían (las pruebas eran siempre estúpidas), Naruto perdía y después otra vez se desafiaban. Abandonó el juego, miró hacia la puerta distraídamente y al instante les hizo una señal de alerta a los otros dos.

Los tres posaron los ojos en la entrada de la habitación.

Itachi esbozó una larga y burlona sonrisa.

—Veo que se divierten —comentó—. Tú también, _ototo_. Pero ya es hora que bajen a comer, saltarines.

Naruto dejó de dar brincos. Clara señal de que algo tenía en mente. Mala señal, porque además colocó una expresión de seriedad. Algo inusual.

Itachi achicó los orbes.

Una muy, pero muy genial idea cruzó por la cabeza rubia... otra vez.

**THE END**

* * *

**¿Se imaginan a Itachi brincando con ellos? xDDDD quién no ha hecho eso alguna vez? dar saltos en una cama grande, más si es nueva, lo malo es que se echan a perder los resortes y tienes que aguantarte la incomodidad xD como le pasó a Sakura, ajajaja. Aunque creo que esos dos arruinaron la cama de otra manera :$ ajaja.**

**Naruto y sus ideas muy, pero muy geniales.**

**¡Espero que les guste! un placer escribir para ustedes, como siempre!**

**Besos :KKKKKK**


End file.
